Digital systems (e.g., computer systems) often include one or more data storage systems for reading and/or writing data. In some instances, electrical and/or magnetic interferences inside the digital systems corrupt the stored data in the one or more data storage systems. The data may also become corrupted while being transmitted through noisy communication channels in the digital systems during processing and the corrupted data is stored in the one or more data storage systems. For the detection and/or correction of such corrupted data, error correction code (ECC) based systems and methods may be implemented in the one or more data storage systems.
Illustrative embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numerals generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements.